Love Triumphant The Dream Diary of Erik
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Erik decides to keep a log on his dreams about Christine...COMPLETE
1. Dream 1

Love Triumphant- Erik's Dream Diary

Dream 1: Teaching Christine

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Dream Diary,

I will pledge myself to write and entry about my dreams as soon as I get up each morning.

Erik

Dream 1

Yesterday, I started to teach a young girl how to sing. The little thing is so fragile. Her name is Christine Daae. She is around 5'6, with beautiful brown eyes, and dark hair. Her facial expressions and gestures remind me of toddlers. Christine is roughly 30 years my junior, and so far, has no romantic interests. In my fifty years of merely breathing on this foul earth, I have never known the true love of a woman. Maybe, if Christine is using all of her energies on my lessons, then she must truly care!

_Christine was sitting down wearing a beautiful purple dress, while sitting and staring at the stars. I came over, with roses behind my back, and tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned around and immediately smiled when she saw me and my roses. Christine jumped up, and gave me an embrace. The young girl took the roses and smelled their fragrant scent._

"_Erik, you shouldn't have." Christine said to me looking at the roses._

"_Only for you Christine." I replied._

"_What are we going to do today Erik?" Christine asked me._

_She sounded so adorable when she asked that. _

"_Wait a moment Christine, I'll be right back!" I told her._

_I brought up a violin and two stools for me and Christine to sit on. Christine was busy playing with the pedals of other flowers._

"_He loves me, he love me not..." she continued for another minute or so, until I started playing. Her head raised a bit and turned around to find me playing on the violin. I was playing an old lullaby _

_that I was familiar with and decided to play it. Christine started to sing to it. Her voice could make the angels weep. It was almost too beautiful to be human, but in a good way. Unlike my voice which was a temptation of the devil as most would say. When we stopped I applauded. Christine blushed slightly, and put her hand to that small, little mouth. _

"_Erik, that was beautiful." Christine told me._

"_Yes, mainly because of your singing. How did you know the lullaby?" I asked._

_Christine's face appeared sad. A tear fell onto her cheek. _

"_My father did." Christine said softly. "He is dead."_

"_I am so sorry Christine. Did the violin..."_

_She nodded. _

"_Your father must have been a very happy man, even till his death."_

"_Why is that Erik?" Christine asked me._

"_He went to death knowing he was the father of such a beautiful creature." _

_Christine's eyes started to tear up, and she went to hug me, tightly. She started to cry._

"_Erik, I'm sorry," she told me, "its just that, the violin brings back beautiful and painful memories. Do you believe in God, Erik?" _

_I was silent for a moment. My life and experiences had proven rigorous, and I have often lost faith in that worshiped figure. However, Christine gave me the faith to believe._

"_Yes, yes I do Christine." was my reply. "You shall be reunited in heaven, my sweet Christine."_

"_Oh Erik, you, you..."_

"_What is it Christine?"_

"_Do you happen to have a handkerchief?"she said staring into my eyes. _

_I took out a handkerchief from my jacket and put it to her nose._

"_Now blow your nose like a good little girl now." I said gently. _

_Christine smiled for a moment and gave me a serious stare. _

"_Are you alright, Christine?" I asked her, with concern._

_She stared at me until she taped me on the shoulder and ran off._

"_Tag, you're it!" Christine shouted cheerfully._

_I got up and started to chase her. I was gaining on her, until I had her in my arms. I tickled her a little, and she responded with joyous laughter. We went onto the ground, and rolled down a hill laughing. After we stopped, Christine and I looked into each others eyes. Our heads leaned closer and closer, until a strange thing happened. She started licking me. I woke up and Ayesha, my Siamese cat, was licking at my face. I sighed and went back to my music. _


	2. Dream 2

Dream 2: Descent

By PittsBurghFuzz

Dream 2

Dear Diary,

I have met with Christine today, and she seemed to be happier and happier with each lesson. I am so content with making her dreams come true. Christine is ready to perform in "Hannibal", and she only needs a few more lessons, and it would appear that she was born to play the role. After the lesson today, Christine didn't leave her dressing room. I was listening in, and it sounded like she was talking to herself. I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Oh if only I could reach out and touch my Angel." she murmured to herself.

Christine combing her long, luscious brown hair. I never knew why gentlemen preferred blondes when women of darker hair were the ones I usually found more attractive. I saw Christine picking up the rose I gave her, and sniffing it. She smiled as her nose caught the scent.

_Christine was I her dressing room as usual when I knocked at her door. Christine was combing that beautiful hair of hers while I waited for a response._

"_Come in." she said._

_I entered slowly, without uttering a single word, without breathing a single breath._

"_I told you to come in." Christine yelled. She turned around and then looked shocked._

"_Erik?" she said as she noticed my presence in the room._

_Christine ran over and gave me a tight hug._

"_What's in the basket, Erik?" Christine asked with her child-like innocence._

"_Food for our picnic." I told her._

"_But its raining." she told me._

"_You are forgetting my lair." I replied_

"_But isn't it cold in your lair?"_

"_Just close your eyes and trust me."_

_I put my hand out in front of her and Christine took it. She slowly closed her eyes, as I led her through the mirror. _

"_Open your eyes Christine." I told her._

_Christine opened her eyes. I have never seen a face so surprised by spectacle in my entire life. It was a green field that seemed to go on for eternity. There was a tree that stood 20ft high. Christine looked around, to find that the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. _

"_Erik," she said, "this is so beautiful. How did you do this?"_

"_I can do anything my dear Christine."_

"_Oh Erik, I don't want this to end."_

_I took her chin, which along with her head, was looking at the blue sky, and turned it so she was facing me._

"_It never has to end Christine. The as long as we are together, the dream will never end." I said as I took her hands and put them closely to my chest. _

"_Can we eat now, Erik?" Christine asked me._

"_Of course Christine, of course." I told her, with my depressed voice. _

_I went to the shade underneath the tree, and took off my cloak. It magically transformed from a black cape, to a red sheet, with blue stripes. I snapped my finger, and the basket came at my command, and started to set the food up. I had a variety of fruits, steak, and a bottle of the finest champagne. I then made a gesture for Christine to come to me. She ran over to the picnic are. Just as soon as I sat down, she sat on my lap. In took out the champagne glasses and poured some into each one. _

"_Here's lookin' at you, kid." I said her as we clashed glasses._

_After much eating, Christine fell asleep. I cradled her in my arms for a minute or so, before I decided to take back to my lair. As I whistled, a door appeared and I opened it. What came out was a lot of mist, but I was able to manage. I was walking through a few hallways, so I could take my time. I could have easily poofed Christine and myself into the bedroom, but I wanted to savor these moments for as long as I could. I finally arrived at my lair about twenty minutes later. Christine was still sleeping in my arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping, like a small child. I had recently created a special room for Christine and myself (in the dream and real life), so that she would not comment at how dreadful the rest of the lair looked. The room was totally white, conveying innocence. The only things that weren't white, were the large bed, and the gray carpeting. The bed was of a magnificent size. It was in the shape of a beautiful swan. I made it a swan because I based it off of "The Ugly Duckling", a story about an ugly duck, that later became something beautiful. I envied the damned duck, for I knew that I could not have a change like that. The grand bed was made of cherry wood (my favorite kind of wood),and had white sheets. I lay the beautiful Christine on the bed carefully, so she would not wake up suddenly. I looked at her for a minute just to take in the sight of her figure. I knelt down and whispered into her ear:_

"_Don't let anyone tell you to be ashamed of your figure. Goodnight, my sweet Christine."_

_I closed the curtain surrounding the bed, before I walked away and exited the room. Then I heard something. I immediately rushed into out bedroom to check on Christine. I opened the curtain, and she appeared to be okay. However, she started to meow. It started like her own voice, but then I woke up to find that Ayesha was asking for food. _


	3. Dream 3

Dream 3: Life and Death

By PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Diary,

With only a few days until "Hannibal", I think Christine is fully prepared to take on the lead role. Recently, my manager sold the rights to the opera house, to two men in the "junk business". I had seen them on several occasions. The two _always _stayed together. It almost makes me wonder whether they are homosexual. The men were named Andre and Firmin, and they both seemed delighted to buy an opera house. I hope my old manager explains to the successors the rules for which they play. However, Madame Giry could be willing to tell them about my rules, and about managing my opera house. Christine was becoming more and more beautiful with each passing day. When I am not teaching her, I feel dead. As if the time we spend apart was like an empty, pointless void of wasted time. Christine frequently asks me when she may be able to come into my domain, and finally see me. I never expected that. I always thought that I would be the one offering to take he down to my lair, not her asking me. Meg Giry was always interrupting our lessons. From Christine's expression, she always seemed quite annoyed at this.

_I was walking up a hill, on a beautiful summer day, when I saw my Christine sitting down, wearing a beautiful green dress, and a purple bonnet on her head. I whistled to her and he head turned quickly. She was happy to see me, and she got up, and started to run across the field towards me with open arms. I returned the favor and ran towards her as well. Christine and I latched onto each other, and fell to the ground laughing. I was laying on my back as Christine took off her bonnet and leaned over me. I played with her beautiful brown hair as Christine put her head to my chest. _

"_Erik?" Christine said to me._

"_What is it my sweet Christine?" I asked her._

"_I'm afraid."_

_I leaned up a bit and this startled Christine. "Why?" I asked her._

"_I don't want this to die, like everything else does. Erik, why does everything have to die?" Christine asked me with tears in her eyes._

"_Its a complicated phenomenon, my dear Christine." I told her, as if I were her father. "But in a way, death makes life precious." _

"_What do you mean?" she asked me._

"_If we were able to live forever, life after a while would get boring. I know it is hard Christine, but the only thing worse than death is never knowing truly what it is, to live." I said to her gently._

"_Erik, why is it that you have all the answers?" Christine asked me._

"_I've lived too long Christine, too long to be naïve about these things."_

"_Why are you speaking as if life is below you, Erik?" Christine said, as she put her small hand onto mine._

"_I don't want to talk about it. I don't wish to hurt you Christine, I'm sorry."_

"_Erik, I want to know more about you. I did tell you about my past, why can't you tell me about yours?"_

_I gave a rather morbid grin when she said that. "It would be too much for you, Christine."  
_

"_Please Erik, it hurts me that I am unable to help."_

_I took Christine by the hand and looked into her eyes. _

"_My dear Christine," I started, "you being here with me is the happiest I have ever been in my fifty years of life." _

_Christine looked into my eyes and asked me, "Erik, let me see your face."_

_I let go of her hand and walked a few paces, to the nearby pond._

"_Erik? Why is that such a difficult request?" Christine asked me._

"_My face has been scarred into the minds of many, giving them sleepless nights, because they fear that they will dream of my face!" I cried out. _

_I went on my knees and cried into my sleeve. Christine approached behind me, and took off my mask. It was the first time I saw my face since, my mother revealed my face to me. I had nearly forgotten what it had looked like. I was scared to see what it looked like, so I cursed at the pond, attempting to destroy the reflection with my useless splashes. Christine then appeared in the reflection. I saw Christine crying. I started to cry with her. Christine covered her face with her sleeve._

"_Christine, can you ever forgive me?" I said to her._

"_Why Erik," Christine said sobbing, "why are you asking for forgiveness?" Christine asked me. _

"_My face of course."_

"_I'm sorry, Erik, I'm terribly sorry." _

"_Why Christine? All you have ever given me was a purpose to live."_

"_I have disobeyed you Erik."_

"_You only thing you have done wrong is feel guilty. I mean, considering how many people I have scared, I think I deserved that."_

_Christine got up, and her eyes sparkled with tears._

"_You mean, you're not mad then?"_

"_Mad? Please, how could I get mad at you Christine?" I told her._

_Christine smiled and opened up her arms for a hug. I accepted this invitation, and we started to laugh. We didn't know why, but we did._

"_Erik, promise me something." she asked me._

"_Anything." was my reply._

"_Never let this die."_


	4. Dream 4

Dream 4: The Damned Boy

By PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Diary,

Christine enjoyed a huge success in "Hannibal", with an overwhelming applause. I am so happy for her. I told Christine to wait for me at the mirror, so that I may reveal myself to her. In any case, she kept her promise, and came with me. She seemed entranced by my body language. I also revealed my mannequin of her in a wedding dress. She fainted and I took her to the room I had prepared for us. Christine looked adorable while she slept, and I didn't want to leave the room. However, I knew I had to make some minor touch ups on _Don Juan_. While making minor changes, I was thinking about my biggest threat right now, the de Chagny boy. He was a man who also had feeling for my beloved Christine. How dare that damned boy touched my Christine before I did! I was making _Don Juan_, into the ultimate expression of anger and lust. It was already an angry piece of music, but that "Raoul" made me compose something that even scares me. I didn't care at the moment, I was so angry at this prick, that I could care less. I don't think I was ever this angry, and the sad thing is that he probably isn't worth the time. Besides, Christine was trying to get the boy out of the room, trying to hide me. I soon passed out after getting so angry.

_My dream started where the last one ended. Christine and I were still in an embrace, night had fallen. We held hands as we looked at the stars. I was teaching her some of the constellations and their stories, as she nodded._

"_I apologize if this is boring you," I told her, "I'll stop."_

"_I don't care," she told me, "I am enjoying your sexy voice." _

_I laughed. "You find it..."_

"_Yes, its so powerful, yet has a certain gentleness, something humble about it." Christine said as she was turning to her side. "It's as if you were part God, part man."_

"_I don't consider myself either." I replied._

"_Why can't you?" Christine yelled at me._

"_I always had a feeling of detachment of the human race. You, my dear Christine, are my only remaining claim to being human."_

"_Oh, shut up Erik." Christine cried, defiantly. She turned around, sitting Indian style, and crossed her arms and pouted. _

_I immediately went over to Christine, begging for forgiveness. She chuckled. _

"_What's so funny, Christine?" I asked her._

"_Oh nothing, I just love you so much, and I hate it when your are so critical of yourself."_

"_What have I accomplished, other than the murder of others." I said looking into the distance. _

"_Well, you revived the architecture of Persia, you made deceived people into thinking you were the 10th graduate of some sorcerer school, and you also made me a star."_

"_I can only be satisfied with the last thing you said." I told her. "By the way, how did you know about my so called, 'accomplishments'?" I asked her._

"_Um, I don't know, its not like I hear you in your sleep."_

"_I really do talk to myself while sleeping?"_

"_Yeah, but its okay, I find it cute." Christine said smiling._

_All was well, until a maniacal laugh in the distance. It wasn't as terrifying as mine, but there was something ominous about it. A man approached us. He was around 5'9, and had a little mustache. He was a fat little man, but much more attractive than my abhorrent face._

"_Hello Christine." he said to my sweet Christine._

"_Raoul, what are you doing here?" Christine asked him._

"_Why are you with this man? I can give you so much more." he told her._

"_Yeah, sure you can, a fat little stuck up fat French boy who is a dirty son of a-" I said, until_

"_Erik, please don't curse, I hate it when you do that. I will take care of this." she told me._

"_What is there to take care of, when I could just take you away from this dying old man?" he asked her._

"_I love him Raoul."_

"_You love this freak? Oh how you've stooped so low."_

"_Choose your words wisely my boy, for in this realm, I can imagine 1,000 lovely deaths I can grant you. By lovely, I mean that you would wish you were burning in hell with Satan himself giving you a terrible punishment himself." I yelled at the ignorant fool._

"_Oh Erik, you are just jealous because you do not have much time left on this earth, and I can have Christine longer than you can!"_

"_I'll end you now if you don't close your damned mouth my boy. Then, I will have Christine to myself, longer than you ever will. Next time, double check your math."_

_The stupid boy laughed. "Wow, a twenty year old at his prime, versus a fifty year old freak! Marvelous!"_

"_It seems like you had one too many croissants there, de Chagny."_

_Raoul then took out a sword, and invited me to fight. I accepted the challenge._

"_Where is your sword, you great beast?" he asked me._

"_Erik, please don't do this." Christine begged me._

_Ignoring her, for I was too angry at the boy, I said, "I shall use my weapon of choice, my Punjab Lasso."_

_The boy charged at me, but he found himself on the ground. He heard my maniacal laugh. He had ran into a reflection of himself. Clearly, he was scared._

"_Erik please, end this now." Christine begged me._

"_I will, as long as Raoul surrenders himself." I replied._

"_I will never end this battle until one of us is dead on the ground." he yelled. "I will kill you, whatever it it takes."_

"_Raoul, just say surrender. Erik please stop this!" Christine cried out to me. "Erik, you once said I was your only link to humanity. Please end this if you truly love me."_

_I breathed heavily and looked at my reflection. I almost wanted to look away. I lowered the mirrors, so me and the boy could look at each other, face to face._

"_Raoul, I regret what I have said to you, I am sorry if I insulted you. Now let us shake hands and end this like real men."_

_Raoul looked angry. "You nearly killed me so that you just take it all away for a stupid handshake? I don't think so. I will now slay you, ugly beast!"_

_The boy charged at me, but something came between us. Christine. Raoul disappeared. I held my dying love in ,my arms, crying._

"_Why Christine? Why must you go now? You can;t leave me now?"_

"_Erik, I will see you. Maybe not in this world, but the next." she told me._

_We shared one kiss before she died._

_I looked at the sword that Raoul dropped, and took it for myself. I tried to stab myself, but it bent every time I tried to kill myself. I tried for several minutes. I gave up that attempt, and decided to drown myself. That didn't work either. _

"_What is it now God? Do you despise me so much, that you won't even let me die? Damn you! God, damn you!"_

_I woke up crying. I looked at Ayesha and picked her up._

"_Why couldn't you wake me up then, you damned cat?" I yelled to her. I went back to my music._


	5. Dream 5

Dream 5: Despair

By PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Diary,

I believe it was the worst day of my life this past morning. After I woke from my previous dream, I stumbled back to my music, and try to forget the dreadful nightmare. I was about to experience one very soon. My lovely Christine woke up, rubbing her eyes, and walked into my organ room. I knew she was behind me, but I didn't want to shock her. However, no one could have anticipated for the events to follow. She took off my mask. I would like to stop my real-world recording here, for today anyhow.

_My dream started with a rainy day. I was running towards Christine, who was sitting underneath a tree. It seemed she was crying. The rain pouring down made it difficult to determine if Christine was crying that hard, of if the rain was that heavy. I went up to Christine, and took her small, fragile hands, and kissed them._

"_What is wrong, my sweet Christine?" I asked her._

_Christine looked up at my masked face and ran off. _

"_Christine, tell me why you are upset." I begged her._

"_Oh Erik, its not you, its-" she started to say._

"_What is it?" _

"_Its just that, well, I'm so sorry."_

"_About what?"_

"_The unmasking Erik. I made you angry."_

"_No Christine, I should be apologizing, for my and anger and my deformed face."_

"_But Erik, I caused it, me alone."_

"_Christine, let me explain something," I said to her as we sat down, and I placed my hand on her shoulder, "events in my life, not you, have caused me to go over the boiling point."_

"_But-"_

_I put my pointer finger on her lips and shook my head._

"_Its my fault for not venting it properly Christine, the only things that worries me is if you are afraid to look at me anymore." I turned my head away and frowned._

_Christine turned my head and I found myself looking at her motherly gaze. Its a strange thing to say, because Christine was so childlike, somehow, she seemed very sympathetic when she looked into my tortured eyes._

"_Erik, yo don't have to do this alone, you can't, not even someone as strong as you can handle it. Besides, there is more that is there you are not telling me." she said to me._

"_What do you mean?" I asked. _

"_I mean there is more upsetting you that you are not revealing. You are very good at keeping your emotions to yourself Erik, but this is one of those times where your emotions stick out like a sore thumb. Erik, please tell me."_

"_Its that boy." I finally told her._

"_Raoul? I wish, I wish he would just die!'_

"_Christine!" I said, shocked that she would even consider that._

"_What?"_

"_Its just so, not like you to wish death upon others."_

"_I just wish he would go away at least, that's all." _

_Christine looked down plucking at a flower, and murmuring things to herself. When she was finally finished, she gave me a passionate kiss. When we finally stopped, she made a comment._

"_Good." she said to herself._

"_What?" I asked scratching my head._

"_Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if the flower was right"_

"_About what?" I continued asking._

"_If you loved me."_

"_What sort of question is that?" I asked her._

"_I just wanted reassurance."_

"_Oh." I looked to the sky, and the sun was finally emerging triumphant from those gloomy clouds. My body was turned away from Christine._

_Christine came from behind me, and put her arms around my neck. I felt a strange sensation when she came to me. _

"_The setting of the sun is beautiful, isn't it Christine? Christine?" I turned around to find her sleeping._

_I slowly removed her arms off of me, and carried her in my arms. She was sleeping with a little smile on her face, a truly adorable sight. I finally came to her room and gently placed her on the grand bed. I turned around to find a most unwelcome sight._

"_Vicomte de Chagny, what a surprise." I told him._

"_Cut the small talk, and give me Christine." he told me._

"_No." I told him._

"_It wasn't a question." he replied._

"_I don't care, get out of my domain, or you will get out of here in a more, poetic sense." I told him._

"_Stay back you beast, or I shall slay you and raise your head on a pike." _

_I laughed. "Look, de Chagny, I wish not to disrupt Christine from her slumber, so if you would so kind as to leave for now. I do not wish for my hands to get dirty, not now."_

"_Very well then, Erik, as she affectionately calls you, but I will be back, do not forget it, understand?"_

_I nodded and the boy left. I heard a loud noise from my organ. _

_I woke up to find that Ayesha jumped onto my organ. _


	6. Dream 6

Chapter 6: Getting to know each other

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The Beast went down his spiraling staircase, so he could find Belle. When the Beast finally reached the salon, he found Belle reading a book. He chose to not disturb her, and go outside and enjoy the falling snow. Belle saw the Beast walking outside into the snow. She placed a book mark into her book, and followed the Beast.

The Beast was not wearing any clothing accept his cape and pants, but then again, that's all he really needed. Belle put on her cloak, and went outside quickly. She saw the Beast just sitting there, looking at the snow, as if one of the million upon millions of flakes would have some answer for him.

"Do you need something, Belle?" the Beast asked.

"How did you know I was outside?" Belle asked.

"Come next to me, and I will show you."

Belle reluctantly came up to the Beast and saw him holding a mirror.

"What does that mirror do?" Belle asked.

"All I have to do is tell the mirror what I want to see, and it will reveal it in its present location, watch, I would wish to see the kitchen!"

Before she knew it, Belle saw an image of the kitchen, with the cups and place dancing about.

"Wow, that's amazing! Why do you have the mirror?"

"The doctor recommended it for my health." the Beast quipped.

Belle laughed a little. The Beast gave a small smile.

"I would like to see Belle's father." the Beast commanded the mirror.

It revealed that Belle's father was at home resting, smoking a pipe.

"You didn't have to do that." Belle told the Beast.

"I just wanted to make sure he was safe."

"So what do you do around the castle." Belle asked.

"I go outside, eat, sleep, read-"

"Did you say 'read'?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." the Beast said dully.

"I love reading!"

"That's fairly uncommon, but that's nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at least in this area, women aren't usually well-read."

"That's the same thing with the time period I'm from." Belle whispered to herself.

"Excuse me? The Beast asked in a confused tone.

Belle shook her head. "Oh nothing, never mind."

"Okay then."

"So yeah, is there anything else?"

"Not unless you fancy looking at weird paintings."

"Do you want to talk or something?"

"Sure."

Without realizing it, the Beast and Belle both sat on the love seat. It was a funny image, the Belle on one side and Beast on the other, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll sit on the arm chair." the Beast said as he got up and went to his "throne".

"So tell me, what do you in your spare time?" the Beast asked.

"Well, I go on the internet." Belle told him.

"Inter-what now?" the Beast said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean, I like going outside."

"I like doing that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have many friends?" the Beast asked.

"Not really, no." Belle told him.

"Neither do I, obviously, but it never really bothers me."

"Don't you have the..."

"The objects? Yes, I do, but I have had a an empty void for a while now, and it is difficult when you are with people who can't possibly understand."

"I get what you are saying." Belle told him.

"Really?" the Beast asked.

"Yes. I am around a lot of people, but they don't understand, me."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask a personal question?" Belle asked the Beast.

"Sure, whatever, you wish." the Beast told her.

"How did you..."

"What become this? By total accident. There was an old beggar woman at the door, and I thought it was one of my friends pulling a prank, so I shut the door in her face, and now, I became what I am today."

"Is there anyway, to end it?"

The Beast stayed silent for a moment, but answered, "No."

"Oh." Belle said as she stared into a corner.

"Would you care for some tea?" the Beast asked.

"Please." Belle told him.


	7. Dream 7

Check out RedDeathPhanatic on YouTube. Ps, if you review this, see if you can spot the Don Juan legend within this chapter...

Dream 7: Vengeance

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The performance of _Ill Muto _went on. Those stupid managers, they did not listen to any of my instructions. I told them to have Christine as the countess, but no. No, they had to think they were playing it safe, by having a sure box office draw, that irritatingly annoying Carlotta! God, if I had a Franc every time she ruined my plans, or just ruined something, I would not need the weak 20,000 the managers pay me. I mean, I think I am a generous man for only charging them that much. After all, I did build the damn place. I did get my revenge on Carlotta though, I gave her a special liquid which caused her to croak! I actually laughed out loud! That was the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life! However, thing did not go so well for the rest of the evening. I killed Buquet in self-defense. The damn fool nearly killed me. I accidentally allowed him to hang off the lasso, dying. Christine and the boy ran to the roof tops, to escape my range. However, little do they know, I am more than just a ghost. I am a god who reigns supreme in and out of my domain. None should question my authority, and those who do are punished. When I saw Christine talking with Raoul, my heart was about to burst. Christine tried to ward off the boy. Yes, that was what she was doing, trying to steer him away so that she and I could be together forever! Ah who am I kidding, she claimed she only felt pity for me. I thought I was to kill myself when they kissed! I moaned, quietly, only wishing God would smite me now. No, no. I don't need that lethargic creature to get rid of me! I am Erik, the Opera Ghost, something more powerful than any celestial force imaginable! I am, _The Phantom of the Opera_! I do not need to take this, I could just kill the boy, and end it all! When the show started again, I had a sudden impulse. I did tell the managers a disaster would happen, I gave them what they should have expected, the thing that would happen if they defied me! The mighty chandelier crashed onto the stage, killing a few people, and leaving an impression.

_I was writing my music as usual, when Christine tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around._

"_Why did you have to do that?" Christine asked in an irritated voice._

"_They wouldn't listen," I told her, "that's all."_

"_That's all?"_

"_Look, the management has been a little lazy lately, and I thought to just influence them."_

"_Erik, you're not God."_

"_I am not God!" I yelled. "You are absolutely right! In fact, I am better than him!"_

"_Erik, I'm worried about you." Christine said, turning around, rubbing her arms._

_I turned her around. "Worry about your career. Not some old man." I told her. I went back to my organ._

"_Erik, you know what I feel for you." she told me._

"_Yes, pity, and disgust." I spat venomously._

"_No, I really care for you." She sat next to me on my organ bench, trying to look at my eyes, which were filled with anguish._

"_You have given me so much Erik, and you have cared for me as if you were, my father."_

_Those words killed me. I started to sob. _

"_Erik? Erik? What's wrong?" Christine asked me. _

"_Oh nothing." I told her, "its nothing."_

"_Tsk, some nothing." she quipped. _

"_I, just well..." I started to say, until I heard footsteps enter the room._

"_Good evening Christine.: the man in the room said._

_Raoul!  
_

"_Raoul please, leave me be, both of you!" I told them._

"_Erik? I don't want to..." she said until I intervened._

"_Don't kid yourself. You and I both know how much you loathe this place. Now please, I need solitude."_

_Raoul then took out his sword._

"_Raoul no!" Christine said._

"_I have to Christine, otherwise, he will grow into a bigger problem." Raoul told Christine. _

"_She is right Christine, let him do it." I told her. _

"_You know what, I will end you later, in fact, if you don't make yourself known ever again, then I will not kill you." _

"_My death is inevitable, so I will wait. But I warn you de Chagny, I will give you opposition." I told him._

"_That's fair." he said. We shook hands and he and Christine got out of my lair. Christine looked back at me. Poor child, I had failed her, as a teacher, as a father, and I will never be a lover to her. Then, I had a spark. I would take six months to write the rest of my magnum opus, my Don Juan! Yes, it will be the perfect vehicle for Christine's career. I will spend all of my days preparing my piece, as if I was training Christine's voice. I need time to prepare for my grand piece, for I am more than just a piece of talking flesh, like Raoul, I am _The Phantom of the Opera! _I was laughing hysterically, but something __interrupted. A man walked into the room._

"_Hello, Erik." he told me._

"_Monsieur Daae," I asked, "what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh nothing, would you care for some dinner, you know, to talk things over?" he asked._

"_Um, sure." I told him._

_He grabbed my hand, and dragged me to hell. I woke up, hitting my head on the keys of my organ. Ayesha meowed loudly, She was startled my the impact of the organ. I proceeded to go back to my work._


	8. Dream 8

Dream 8: Return

By: PittsBurghFuzz

For the past six months, I had been preparing. Yes, preparing for my triumphant return. Return to the opera, return to the manager, but most importantly, return to sweet Christine. I had been composing my magnum opus, _Don Juan Triumphant_ with much care and thought. Everyday I would be writing music for it and starting all over again in one day. _Don Juan _consumed my soul, my being, my life. When it was finally finished, knew perfectly well that the opera in my hands was the closest thing to perfection this world would ever see. It was the ultimate expression of rage, vengeance, and sexual desire, as well as a multitude of other emotions that surely if I cannot place a name on them, no one in the world ever would. I had also been preparing my costume for the masquerade ball at my opera house. I usually didn't go, and I would often send the manager a note that expressed that I would like them and the public to enjoy themselves, and I hoped the new year would bring even more understanding. However, the new management has not given me that, so I would give them a shock. Those damned managers thought that the all powerful Phantom was dead. Well, they were wrong, they would find out that I am very much alive and would not always allow things to happen as if I really was dead. I then pondered what costume I should wear. I was definitely not going as a stupid animal, its beneath me. I also told myself not to just dress up as some poser, like Raoul. Then, Ayesha caused my books to fall over. I shook my head, and went towards them. I picked one up, and dusted the cover.

_The Masque of the Red Death, _it read.

I had a wide grin on my face.

_A man was running down an endless hallway, breathing heavily as he went on. He opened several doors but could not find a proper exit, so he continued searching. He opened several doors, trying to find one of the six he was looking for. He seemed like he was sweating blood, and looked paler than a white ghost. It looked very ghastly, to say the least. He was tripping over the loose wooden boards of the floor. The man knew he did not have much time left. He was starting to loose his vision, and it seemed he aged from twenty to sixty years old! He didn't notice, nor did he care. All that was haunting him was unknown. He continued on, seeming to possess the strength to go on. He opened more doors and saw his beloved guests, eaten by maggots. They were no more than skeletons, with stretched skin covering their thin faces. He had not time to remorse, he could only open more doors and move on. _

_He thought he finally reached the final door. It seemed to be it, the exit to his house. He sighed in relieve and sat on the ground, breathing hard, as if he ran a marathon. He gave a bizarre grin, and laughed. _

_He had suddenly, without warning, burst into laughter. I don't know about whoever is reading this diary, but I don't think you would laugh hysterically just after you saw some of your best friends suffer the second worst death possible. The first was yet to come._

_The area around him transformed. The ground became black, and the sky turned red. It started to rain. It rained a most unusual rain, it looked red._

"_Blood!" he softly spoke, as he showed his hand in front of his face. He screamed and ran around in circles. Now if there was a time to laugh, it would be here. I mean, at least I'd laugh. But the greatest comedy ever just started. The area transformed again. _

_He was in a hot desert terrain and it was hot as hell. Vultures were circling him. It seemed like their heads were about to explode, but it was entirely different. Their heads transformed into the two opera managers and Carlotta._

_OMG, if this wasn't hell, then I don't know what torture is anymore. _

_Carlotta was singing her fat head off, while the managers were bickering. Then, the worst happened._

_Carlotta and the managers went headfirst into Raoul. He picked at his pathetic flesh. He was screaming in agony. In fact, I am going to use that tune in my new opera! Yes, what a grand idea! As I am writing this I am feeling very giddy. Anyway, back to my dream._

_After they stopped, Raoul's flesh wounds healed. However, the three birds of prey were about to charge into the unlucky bastard. _

_The area transformed again. _

_Raoul now found himself looking young(and fat) again. Christine came up to him._

"_Raoul," she said," Raoul are you okay." she put her hand on Raoul's cheek._

"_I, uh, sure." was Raoul's genius statement._

_Christine then did something out of the blue. She started to make-out with the young de Chagny boy. Yes, at time this would make me cringe, but she was doing this for the right cause. After she kissed Raoul, Christine went sniffing around Raoul's neck. She licked her teeth and bit into the boy's neck. He was writhing in pain, but no one came to help him._

_The area around him turned to total darkness. A spectral red figure robbed in red came up to him._

"_Hello, Raoul!" the red figure said._

"_Erik! What the hell are you doing here?" he asked the red figure, which was indeed me._

"_Me? This is my dream? What the hell are you doing here?" I told him._

"_What? Are you going to kill me or something?" he asked pathetically. _

_I laughed.(Author's note:for those of you who have listened to Thriller by MJ, remember the creepy voice at the end? That was Vincent Price, a famous horror star, who had an incredible voice. Just imagine Erik's laugh like the one Vincent Price has. And for those of you who already know who he is, I am sorry to do this to you. I am merely doing this for Phans who do not know of this great actor.)_

"_Death? Are you sucking ferious?" I asked the boy._

"_What? The thing you did to those people at my house?" he asked._

"_Um, no, but you are on the right track." I said as I was looking as my bad ass costume._

"_Worse?" he whined._

"_Now you're talking!" I said cheerfully. _

"_You sick bastard!" he said to me._

"_Now whoa, whoa, whoa, de Chagny, let's not get ahead of ourselves. First of all, my parents were married, but my father died before my birth."_

"_Lucky him." he said with a grin._

"_Anyway," I continued as I ignored his totally irrelevant comment, "back to my story. How do you have the right to call me that of you laughed at the fact that all of your family and friends are dead!" I said angrily. _

"_I t was hysteria!" he said to me while continuing to whine like the pathetic dog he was. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk," I said while shaking my finger. "you will have to do much better than that Raoul. Any last words before you are eaten alive, forever?" I asked him._

_He spat at my face._

"_Glad you aren't going down without a fight. This should be fun." Raoul finally caught a glimpse of my costume._

_I had a black hat with huge red feathers coming out of it. I was wearing a red robe, with golden embroidery. I was wearing black boots(which looked sexy as all hell), and I held a black staff, with a miniature skull topping it. My mask completed the costume. It was the mask of a skull, with a bizarre grin, that would make anyone want to piss themselves._

"_Maggots, attack the boy!" I ordered._

_Slowly, but surely, small, tiny creatures came from all parts of my body, including my hears, nose, mouth, and my finger tips. They marched obediently towards Raoul. Raoul was starting to hear things. The maggots were calling out to him._

"_Raoul? Why did you abandon us?" the voices were asking._

_Raoul trembled and realized that the maggots were his friends and family. They ate at his body slowly, as I planned, and he reacted, as I planned. He was using too much of his energy depleting the bugs, for there would be many more. _

_Raoul screamed in agony for a long time._

_I grinned as the room he was in darkened, and my dream ended..._


	9. Dream 9

**Special thanks goes to Easley Girl for encouraging me to go with this story! **

Dream 9: Sunday Walks

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Diary,

The masquerade ball arrived. I was in my blazing Red Death costume, and gave my _Don Juan Triumphant _to my managers. I was able to see Christine there, for a short while. For a few moments, it seemed like she was mine once again, but that stupid fop, Raoul came into the scene, and I had to use one of my trap doors to escape. The boy did not catch me, and needed Madame Giry to help him out! How funny is that! Anyway, I am bidding my time until the managers accept my _Don Juan Triumphant_. I know they will accept it, they have to accept it. Not just because I demand it, but because it will be their only chance of catching me! I like giving others the advantage, its fun insulting them because they lost and had every chance they had to stop me! I plan on escaping the Opera House, with Christine, and journey on to America with her. Oh yes, that would be glorious! Soon, Christine, soon you will be mine! We will be together, to do what husbands and wives do, like take walks on Sundays or eat together, sleep together. And love together...

_I was strolling in a small park, on a rainy winter day, not noticing the rain drop down upon my back. I saw Christine, sitting on a bench as if she were waiting for someone. I lightly tapped her shoulder, and she looked up at my mask. _

"_Erik?" she asked._

_I nodded. "What are you doing out here in the rain?" _

"_Did you get my message?" Christine asked._

"_I did, but why out here?" I asked. _

"_I needed to talk to you, but not down there." she got up and we started to walk together._

"_What is it Christine?"_

"_Its about, us."_

_We stopped walking for a moment. "What about, us?"_

"_Erik, I love you, but I also love Raoul."_

"_How does that work exactly?" I asked, scratching my head. _

"_Well, I love Raoul for our memories as children, and he really cares for me Erik."_

"_And I don't care for you?" _

"_You do, its just I'm frightened around you. Your world, your lair, you are so different from here. Although, I love your genius creations, just not the torture chambers. I think you are also more mature than Raoul, on the sexual side._

_I raised a brow. "Oh? So what's your decision then, Christine?"_

_Christine looked at me for about a minute, and answered, "Erik, I don't know yet. That's what I hate about you and Raoul, you're both rushing me to make a decision."_

"_Christine, I do hate to be selfish, but I don't have much time left on this earth! I am merely rushing you because I don't want to regret not having you in the end."_

"_Erik, I know, but I still need to take my time. I hate this entire situation, why the hell did Raoul ever come here?"_

_I took her hand. "Then come with me! I will take care of you Christine! I have no living relatives to judge you, and I will be able to give you anything you wish! The only thing I can't do is change my face." I turned my back on Christine for a few moments._

_Christine turned me around, and looked at me with her child-like eyes. She took off my mask, and gently kissed my lips. I felt ecstasy, and she smiled a little after her kiss. _

"_Erik, I know how much you wanted this." she said._

"_Wanted what?"_

"_Do you know what day it is?"_

"_No."_

"_Sunday. You wanted to have walks in the park on Sundays. Erik, this was for just in case I never see you again after Don Juan. I wanted to at least give you something in return for all of your waiting, and your devotion. Goodbye Erik, I will see you hopefully at Don Juan."_

"_Goodbye, Christine." I said softly. "Christine?" I said, loudly._

"_Yes Erik?" she asked._

"_Will you go home, in my carriage?" _

"_Sure Erik." she said to me._

_I knew she did this out of sympathy. She knew that my lair without the comfort of another was hell, so she must have decided to do this out of pity. When my carriage came along, I helped Christine up, and I got on after. The carriage ride was not very long, but it was what I needed, a short amount of time with Christine. As soon as we got to her home, I got out first, to help Christine. As soon as she got down, something punched me in the face. It was Raoul._

"_Raoul! What the hell was that for?" Christine yelled._

"_Come Christine, I'm going to take you away from this monster!" Raoul said, holding Christine by force, walking towards her carriage. _

"_Erik!" she called out to me. _

_I got off the ground, and tried to get her out of Raoul's grasp._

"_Let her go home de Chagny, or else what I do you you will be no fault of my own." I told him._

"_No Erik, you just want her for yourself!" Raoul said, still pulling on her._

"_Both of you, let me go!"Christine begged. _

_We both let her go. _

"_Christine, this man is a monster, just trust me and come home to my mansion!" Raoul begged. _

"_No de Chagny, let her home. I swear on my honor as a man, not to come here, if you are willing to let her go home." I told the young boy._

"_Honor? What honor, you're not even a man, so how can you have honor?" he spat at me._

"_Raoul please stop it! Erik, its alright, I'll go home with him." Christine reassured me._

"_If he-!" I growled, until Christine stopped me._

"_He won't Erik, I promise you."_

_I calmed down. "Alright then, go." _

_As Christine entered the carriage, she looked to me, as if her eyes were telling me, "I'm sorry."_

_The carriage rode by, but Raoul intentionally rode passed a puddle, which splashed at me._

_I woke up to find that I was in the lake. Apparently, I was sleep walking..._


	10. Dream 10

Dream 10: Don Juan

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Dear Diary,

I had not seen Christine for days, I couldn't bear our separation. I knew I would see her when _Don Juan Triumphant _premiere, but that seemed like an eternity from now, and eternity a man my age couldn't afford. I am fifty years old, and my health is in bad shape, I can't wait much longer for Christine. I know she will take the role in my opera, I just know it! Maybe, she will choose me! Then after I die, she can go with Raoul, and be happy for the rest of her days! No, I couldn't keep her down with me for six months, if I even have that long. What of I were to die, and she were there all alone! She is merely a child, she wouldn't know what to do! She would wither away and die if I were to suddenly perish, without anyone to come down and save her. Ah what's the difference? The boy isn't going to find my lair, and to my estimation, only two other people know of where I hide, no wait, three. Two of them are women, Christine and Madame Giry, and the other is my dear old friend, the daroga. I don't believe anyone of these three people would dare reveal my location.

_I found myself, strangely enough, backstage at the theater. I was observing the crew set up the props and equipment needed for this show. Don Juan was indeed to triumph! Strangely, I heard someone calling my name. It was Christine!_

"_Erik? Erik?" she called out._

_I jumped down and was right behind Christine. She turned around and jumped._

"_Erik! You scared me!" she said._

_I looked down. Christine gently placed her hand on my cheek. "Not like that Erik." I smiled a little after she had said that. _

"_Isn't it amazing Erik? They're producing your opera!"_

"_Yeah, I guess it is." I looked to the corner for a moment, but Christine lifted my face._

"_What's wrong Erik? Is Raoul bothering you?" she asked._

_I nodded. "If you must know, yes." _

"_Don't let it bother you Erik, please? You have to perform tonight, and you can't let silly Raoul bother you."_

_I looked at Christine in confusion. "'Silly Raoul'?" I repeated. n"What makes you say that?"_

"_Well, after that one Sunday, Raoul was rather cruel to me at home, and-"_

"_Did he-?"_

_Christine didn't reply to my question._

"_Christine? I have to know, did he hurt you?" I asked._

"_Erik, please don't-" Christine begged._

"_Don't what? Kill him? I thought Raoul was silly."_

"_He is, but please Erik. Don't let it destroy you."_

"_Alright then, but of he does anything else, I swear I will-"_

"_Not tonight Erik, please?"_

_Christine's eyes almost had tears in them. Her brown eyes begged for this favor, so I couldn't refuse._

"_Alright then Christine."_

_She smiled and gave me a big hug. Christine then kissed me on the forehead._

"_Now hurry up Erik, we have a show to do!" Christine told me. _

"_Alright then." I told her._

_I don't wish to go over the stupid details of the show, and I wish to get down the important moments._

"_You did it Erik! Everyone loves Don Juan! Did you hear them applaud after your solo?" Christine asked, with an abundance of energy._

_I touched her cheek with my hand. "Really? All I heard was the audience roaring 'Christine Daae'!"_

_Christine blushed. "Erik, I have to tell you something."_

"_Yes Christine?" I asked, leaning forward._

"_Well I-"_

_As soon as she was about to speak, Raoul stumbled into the room, drunk. _

"_Christine, BLAH!" Raoul puked all over the floor. _

_I got off from my seat and socked Raoul in the nose. He covered his nose, which revealed a lot of blood._

"_What the hell are you doing here? You dare stumble into this room and insult Christine like that? You little piece of dog sh-"_

"_That's enough Erik." Christine's voice commanded._

_I stopped._

"_Raoul, I told you, I don't want to deal with you anymore, I can't deal with your drinking issues." Christine told the miserable fop._

"_Now w-w-w-wait a-a-a-a-a moment right th-th-there you little bitch!"_

"_What did yo call her? I don't think Christine deserves your mother's title Raoul." I roared._

"_Erik stop it!" Christine begged._

"_How the hell can I stop when this little shit won't stop insulting you?"_

"_Just please Erik, he had serious issues. You had problems too Erik! Its just that your problems aren't as detrimental to our relationship."_

"_Alright Christine, whatever you say."_

"_Now, lets get to that layer of ours."_

"_Our layer, I thought-!"_

_Christine then stopped me in my tracks and we kissed._

"_You talk too much, now lets go!"Christine pulled on me._

_I woke up to find that Ayesha was pulling on my pants. I slapped my face and chuckled, with tears coming down my face._


End file.
